Down A Rabbit's hole
by Pass the peas and pies please
Summary: Ever wonder how Danny grew up to have a feeling of responsibility towards saving other people? Where did he get that side of his kind personality and nature? Hmm... maybe from a little help from Clockwork, he begun to have an imaginative and sweet nature when he was 5 1/2... with a little help with Alice, of course. Alice In Wonderland/Danny Phantom Crossover


**Now, to be honest I had never, EVER saw the original film when Alice was actually little. I watched the 2010 movie and read the book, but the book was SO LONG TIME AGO that I completely forgot it. But I have an online copy of the book, so it's okay. Haha :D So, I'm trying this a different style than the others, but anyways. This is a story about Danny when he was little and how he went into Wonderland with Alice.**

**Probably there's gonna be a sequel. Really compared to the 2010 movie. Not an AU compared to cannon, maybe a little but it doesn't affect when Danny get's ghost powers. And here's the thing. Both Alice and Danny are taken out of different time periods, by Clockwork. It's confusing, but you'll catch on a bit.  
**

**This is the story about how Danny grew to be a brave young boy.**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Danny curiously walked along the sidewalk, particularly happy as lucky-to-go. Danny was with his sister, Jazz, as he apathetically waved my arms around, flashing toothy smiles at the adults in our neighborhoods. The young boy was about exactly 5 1/2, and walking with Jazz who right now was 7 1/2. _What a big-know-it-all she is, with her BIG words and understanding. I will never understand sisters, heck alone girls. _Danny humorously thought, although in smaller terms.

His eyes darted to the side, to find a white rabbit with a waistcoat and a ticking watch just between the bushes, in a position where only he could see it. He disappeared before Jazz could take a look. "Danny, what are you looking at?" Jazz asked the young curious boy.

"I theink I jeust saw a buny. Be back in a sec," And with that, the boy took for the rabbit with pink eyes, pushing the bushes furiously out of the way. He could quickly spot the white fur in front of him, turning and twisting him out of his known territory. He ran across the whole field full of grass and trees for it, yet it was not quite a forest. Until finally, he spotted a large brown tree with mystical green leaves growing on the top.

He crouched down on his knees and arms to balance him as he looked in the tree. It was brown at the beginning, but it deepened into only darkness and nothingness. But he, a boy with an imagination and curiosity beyond anyone's reach, climb into hole. He fell first on his back, his eyes sparkling looking at the distancing hole, but he quickly flopped to his other side to see where he was going. He noticed the sides of the tunnel carried cupboards and such, but he didn't dare to touch anything at the speed he was going.

He just kept falling and falling... never ending... he felt the wind lick his face, the adrenaline pumping in his veins as he curiously continued to fall down. He then abruptly after a few minutes landed in an already scattered pile of leaves and sticks, gesturing that someone had already landed in it. He touched his head, his blue eyes looked dazes and unfocused, until his pupils dilated and widened to the scene.

Here, he was caught in a long passage when he walked towards the end, only to turn into a corner. There, he saw a girl with curly hair and looked around Jazz's age. The ceiling carried chandeliers and had doors on each side of the hall. She wore a big blue dress with a white apron on top, and a big bow on her head. "Hie." Danny tried to pronounce, though his speaking with words weren't exactly perfect.

"Hi." Alice greeted, stretching out a hand towards Danny. Danny shook it as hard as he could, trying to put on a courageous face. "I already tried all the doors, they did no good." She said when she saw Danny headed towards a random door. Danny then pointed to the small door that was barely-visible because you would really need a good eye to spot it. Alice grabbed the golden key off the small table in the middle and crouched to attempt to unlock it.

To her surprise, it clicked open. Danny followed Alice, trying to see what's in the door along with her. All they could see though was a lovely garden on the other end though, and they couldn't see anything else. Danny tried his best to fit, but in reality it really couldn't. He was just too big for the door.

Alice still tried fitting herself through the door, though Danny was indeed smaller than her and couldn't fit in the door either, but he noticed a small bottle of liquid on the table and picked it up, looking at the contents of the drink. "Heay! Lookie what I fouend!" He shouted at Alice, the potion glimmering in his hands. Alice quickly noticed the bottle, and she hurried over next to Danny.

"Where'd you find this?" She asked Danny in her interesting accent. "On theh toible," Danny tried to pronounce, with no luck. Alice pulled the little tab that tied with the drink. "Drink me" She read out loud, not understanding if Danny knew what she was saying. Danny did understand though, and snatched the bottle and proceeded to open it, before Alice stopped him.

"What if it's poison?" She asked the little boy. In response, he pouted with his mouth, instantly not liking the girl with her similarity with Jazz. "Oh, don't give me that." She checked the bottle for any signs of the word "poison" but she found none, and she ventured to drink it, but only half the bottle. She quickly handed the bottle to Danny, who was tilting his hand at the shrinking girl.

Alice began to grow smaller and smaller, until she was only a remarkably ten inches high. "Ooh! My tunrth!" Danny drank the bottle excitedly, and to be honest he didn't really think it was bad himself. "What a curious feeling! I must be shutting up like a telescope!" Alice said as she watched how small she'd grown. She also saw Danny join her, just a bit smaller than she is because of the heights they were to start with.

"Come on now," Alice grabbed Danny's hand, who was giggling, and they both walked towards the small little door that stood beneath the hung curtain. She desperately tried to open it, but it was locked again! She had forgotten the gold little key that was to unlock the small door, and she regretted it instantly. "Stay here." She commanded Danny as she headed back to the now gigantic table, but it was almost impossible to get even _near_ the top of the table. She stretched, she jumped, but alas to no avail.

She than tried a different strategy. She began to attempt to climb up on of the table legs, only to find that it was too slippery and she fell and began to tire herself out. The tired little girl begins to cry, while Danny only gave her a sad odd look. He began to run to her, feeling a bit curious about what she was trying to do. "Are you'dth ok?" He said, though slipping a bit when trying to say 'you'. She only looked at him, a single tear glistening in the light. _No use crying about this. Especially in front of another little boy,_ with that, Alice stood up and looked up at the glass table.

Soon, Alice's gaze begun to turn her attention towards a small black glass case that was lying within her reach beneath the table. She ran towards it and opened it. She found a very small cake in the box, with a tag that said "EAT ME". "Would you like some, little boy? Maybe it will make us open like a telescope!" She tried to say with enthusiasm. She tore open the cake into half, and gave it to Danny.

They both took a small bite at the same time, then they both furiously began to finish off the cake really quickly.

* * *

**I'm only following the chapters of the book. The sequel I hope will be much much better than this one.**


End file.
